Solar panel surfaces are made of high quality glass and the efficiency of the renewable energy they generate depends, among other things, on the cleanliness of the glass surfaces. Due to dust on the solar panels, energy losses can reach over forty percent (40%). Solar panels are often concentrated together in areas with abundant sunshine and such concentrations of solar panels are often referred to as solar parks. As most solar parks are located in desert areas where the sun radiation is intensive and the exposure to dusty conditions is high, cleaning the solar panels becomes essential.
In order to minimize maintenance costs and maximize reliability, it would be beneficial for solar park utilities that deploy robotic systems to conduct cleaning of the solar panels to determine the optimal time for the solar panel cleaning as well as maintenance of the various parts of the solar panel cleaning systems. These parts include automation components, robots, transmission belts, batteries and other components known to those skilled in the field to which this invention pertains.